


Cobalion

by Morde



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morde/pseuds/Morde





	Cobalion

Esta cueva ha sido mi refugio durante todo este tiempo. Los humanos devastaron esta región; muchos Pokémon murieron… fue un desastre. No pueden convivir con nosotros y nunca podrían. Algún día saldré de aquí y vengaré a los caídos. Pero de momento he de descansar…

Veo una figura que me resulta familiar. ¿Qué diantres hace un humano en mi cueva? ¿Qué pretende? Da igual, si ha tenido la osadía de venir hasta aquí, lo destruiré. Rujo violentamente. El humano saca una especie de bola de la que sale un Serperior que se pone frente a mí en posición de combate.

– ¿Qué haces? –le pregunto–. ¿No ves que te ha esclavizado?  
– ¿Esclavizado? No. Este humano es mi amigo. –¿Amigo? ¿De un humano? ¿Qué significa esto?–. Le protegeré hasta la muerte, igual que él ha jurado morir por mí si fuera necesario.

¿Quiere decir que los humanos ya han aprendido a convivir con los Pokémon? ¿Que aquellas muertes no fueron en vano? Solo tengo una forma de comprobarlo. Deberá combatir conmigo y demostrármelo.


End file.
